Doctor America to the Rescue!
by AA Addict
Summary: 'Oh no! England's severely ill! With no one else to take care of the poor nation, it falls onto the strong shoulders of the heroic Doctor America to bring him back to health' However, he can't tell a cold from cancer! How's he supposed to care for England? How's England supposed to survive under America's care? Rated T for language/mild innuendos. Mild UsUk too; can be friendship.
1. Chapter 1

"Oi, England!"

America bust into England's room, pouting comically and folding his arms.

"What's with you ignoring me, huh! I haven't even pissed you off today!" America said.

"...Shuddup..." Someone mumbled.

America faltered, truly seeing his surroundings now. England's room looked perfectly ordinary, save for the untidy bundle of United Kingdom blankets on the bed. _Huh. That's usually tidy. I'M supposed to mess England's blanket up... Well, seeing as how HE left it untidy, I'LL tidy it!_

Grinning, America grabbed hold of the blanket and pulled, hard. A loud _thump_ startled America, who was holding the blanket in his hands. _What was that?_

" _Ow_! What the hell was _that_ for, you bloody wanker?!"

"England?" America blinked, staring at the blonde wincing man in pyjamas on the floor.

"Yes, it's me, you twit!" England yelled crossly. "And I'll be taking _that_!"

He took hold of the blanket in America's hands, and tried to take it back. _Tried_.

"England, I know I'm stronger than you, but that's just pathetic! Sealand can pull harder than that!" America teased, grinning cheekily. Scowling, England let go of the blanket and attempted to sit up, but ended up crashing down again and cradling his head in his hands. America blinked at England's strange behaviour.

"Hey, what's up?" America asked.

"Nothing." England replied shortly. America laughed.

"Says the dude who can't even sit up! Come on, tell! Otherwise I'll just keep doing this..." America said, and proceeded to poke England repeatedly, much to England's annoyance.

"I'm ill, alright? Stop poking me!" England shouted, feebly whacking America's hand away. America's face fell.

"Aw, my little England's ill!" America said, hugging England sympathetically. England glared at him.

"I'm older than you." England muttered, but America didn't appear to hear. Instead, his face lit up as he thought of something.

"I know! I'll take care of you! Doctor America to the rescue! I'll be your hero in your time of need!" America said excitedly, hugging England even harder, making him struggle to breathe. His angry protests were muffled in America's shirt, and America could only distinguish two words: 'Not...You...'

"Well, who else is there? Nobody else will take care of you as well as your hero!" America claimed. England looked at him witheringly.

"You don't even know what a _cold_ is. Why don't you- _achoo!_ -get France? At least that frog knows how to- _achoo!_ -care for the ill." England suggested, wiping his nose.

"France isn't here, he's gone to Canada's for a while."

"China?"

"At Russia's place."

"Japan?"

"He's with the Axis somewhere."

England fell silent. America looked at him expectantly, smiling. England sighed in resignation.

"...Fine. But I do expect to be well by the end of your 'caring', America. Not worse off."

America grinned from ear to ear, his eyes shining. He hugged England happily, then stood up, his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out proudly.

"Never fear, your hero Doctor America is here! Armed with my trusty injection and sexy nurse's outfit, I'll save you! Wait... Scratch that part about the outfit... Unless you like sexy American nurses?" America added cheekily, trying to get England to laugh. _They DO say laughter is the best medicine! Though personally, I think burgers are..._

"Yeah, whatever. Just- _achoo!_ -help me up." England muttered, holding up his arm tiredly. America blinked, stunned. _Either he's really, REALLY, ill, or he actually likes sexy American nurses..._ Shrugging, America bent down and hoisted England up and over his shoulder, laughing at England's yelp of terror.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, idiot?!" He yelled, weakly bashing his fists against America's back and kicking his legs wildly.

"Helping you onto your bed, of course!"

He knelt down beside England's bed and laid the angry Englishman onto it.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." England growled. America threw the blanket over him, accidentally covering his face.

"Sorry!" America laughed, adjusting the blanket with a smile. England scowled, curling up into a ball and burying his face in the blanket. America tucked England in, cocooning his feet in the blanket so that they became warm.

"How about I read my patient his favourite story?" America suggested.

"And that would be...?" England asked warily.

" _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , of course!" America said. England was quiet, and then responded with '...Okay.'

"Alright, then here we go! Lemme just find it... Ah, here! Now let's delve into the magical world of Harry Potter... You ready, England?"

"Just get on with it, America." England mumbled.

"Alright, alright."

"'... News?' Asked Yaxley. 'The best.' Replied Severus Sn-"

"SNAPE DOES NOT SOUND BLOODY _AMERICAN!_ " England yelled, looking horrified.

"Doctor America can't help being American!" America yelled back, pouting. England flopped back down onto his bed.

"Fine. Continue. Just... Try to sound more British, okay?" England requested. America nodded, a playful twinkle in his blue eyes.

"'News?' Asked Yaxley. 'The best, for that is the only sort of news befitting a British gentleman! Don't ever ask such a stupid question again, you bloody wanker! Now, go make me some hot Earl Grey tea with some bland, tasteless scones.' Replied Severus Snape." America read innocently.

"AMERICAAAA- _ACHOO!_ "

* * *

 **A/N- Hi! :D Thanks for choosing to read about Doctor America and his (unfortunate) patient England!**

 **This is my first time writing a Hetalia fanfic. The first time I tried to was on Independence Day. I was gonna write a real tearjerker about America leaving England. But then... Internet happened. Or... Failed to happen XD I wrote a whole load, but my internet broke down and I raged at the story for a while XD**

 **So, I hope you decide to stick with this story! I hope it was good enough! ^.^' But be warned for sporadic updates... I have a tendency to do that. Hopefully I'll have some more updates for this story though! :D**

 **Oh, and like I said, this can either be classed as UsUk romance, or UsUk friendship. I like both, so I couldn't decide which one to go for XD Take your pick!**


	2. Chapter 2

England opened his eyes tiredly, his headache still torturing him. God, would the stupid thing _ever_ go away? He rubbed his eyes, but then, with no warning, a pair of hands grabbed onto his arms.

"Don't rub your eyes, England! They'll go all red and puffy!"

"HOLY _SHIT_!" England screamed, pulling his hands back as if burnt. He stared at the man before him, taking a moment to recognise the sky-blue eyes shining out of the darkness.

"What the hell, man?! Don't do that!" The man cried, looking taken aback.

"...America? What're you doing here?" England asked. America looked at him weirdly, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Dude, I said I'd take care of you, remember?" America reminded, grinning. "Because I'm your hero!"

"Uh... Yeah." England racked his brains for this event. "Oh yeah, I remember. So..." England looked around himself at the darkness. "Uh, how long was I asleep?"

"Well, I came at around two, so you've been asleep for.. Give me a minute... Seven hours!" America informed, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Hey, England, d'ya mind if I turn the light on? I can't see, but I didn't want to disturb you, so I kept it off."

"Turn it on. I'm awake, anyway." England said, touched that America would be so considerate. America did so, and the sudden brightness attacked England's eyes, and he recoiled.

"Sorry dude!" America apologised, switching it back off.

"No, no, keep it on. My eyes will adjust." England ordered, and America did so. After blinking a couple of times, his eyes became used to the harsh light.

The harsh light which showed the unnatural mess in his room.

"What the bloody hell?!" England yelled, lying back down after pain shot through his head due to sitting up.

"What?"

"Why's my room so messy?! My guitar's supposed to be propped upright, not lying on the floor, waiting for someone to just trod on it! And my clothes are all over the place! _And_ _what the hell happened to my limited edition TARDIS_?!" He cried, staring at his poor TARDIS, which now lay in pieces on the floor.

"I... Kinda fell around a lot." America admitted sheepishly, suddenly becoming very interested in his freedom-flag socks.

" _You_ did this?" England said angrily.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just didn't wanna wake you, so I tried to get around in the dark. I was getting you some new clothes out, but I didn't like the stuff at the front of your cupboard, so I had to take them all out until I found the one I wanted. And then your stupid guitar decided to fall when I shut the door, and _then_ when I tried to put it back, your stupid guitar smashed your TARDIS!" America explained defensively, crossing his arms. "I was just trying to help!"

England sighed, closing his eyes. It would be hard to get a TARDIS like that again... He'd have to go on eBay to get one, and even then it'd cost quite a lot.

"It's okay, America. I appreciate the effort." England said, opening his eyes to see America's face glowing like the sun. He wouldn't be at all surprised to see rays of light.

"So you forgive me?"

"Yeah, whatever. Wanker."

"Thank God!" America said in relief, and the next thing England knew, he was being hugged to death by him. "Doctor America won't break anything of yours again, I promise!"

"Ill... Gerroff..." England gasped for air as he tried to shove America away.

"Sorry, sorry!" America apologised, letting go of him and sitting on the bed.

"So... What have you been doing for six hours?" He asked. He noted the absence of sneezing in his conversation; the sleep _had_ done something after all.

"I've just been watching you, for the most part." America said innocently. England spluttered.

"America, don't you dare go _Twilight_ on me! Watching me sleep and all that. It's... Kinda creepy." He said. America stared at him blankly, then laughed, going a little pink.

"No, it's not like that, stupid! I needed to keep an eye on you! Something could've gone into your mouth and you could've started choking! You'd be crying, begging for your hero Doctor America, but he wouldn't have a clue! Then you'd die, and I'd be a failure! So I _had_ to watch you, for safety reasons! I'm not gonna stalk you, don't worry. Heroes don't stalk." America explained, laughing.

"Plus, there's that adding thing of 'you stalk me, and you're dead'." England replied. "So, what else did you do? I refuse to believe that you watched me sleep for six hours straight."

"Well, I called Japan to ask him what to do with ya, when you had fallen asleep. Then I watched you for a while... Then I listened to some music whilst watching you. I ate some of my snacks I brought over, played a video game for a bit next to your bed, then broke your TARDIS trying to get clothes, then I went back to watching you, and now I'm talking to you." America reeled off, ticking each event off on his fingers. England stared at him. Truth be told, England was touched. It was nice to know that America, the stupid, childish, somewhat conceited young man, would go to such long periods of utter boredom just to make sure he was well. Though he'd never tell him that, of course.

"You had a fun day." England said finally.

"It was pretty boring, actually." America corrected, clearly not understanding the sarcasm. "But I made sure you were alive, and that's all that counts! Your hero Doctor America will never let you down!"

The doorbell suddenly rang, making England jump and America laugh.

"Oh, I ordered hamburgers for us both! I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up, and I didn't want you to be lonely whilst eating, so I waited for you, like a true hero! I'll go get the food, okay? Wait here." America explained, and exited the room with a sunny smile. England stared after him, a small smile creeping up onto his lips.

Maybe America would be a good carer after all.

* * *

 **A/N- Yay, another update after so long! XD I told you; I'm extremely sporadic with updates XD**

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter! It was a little more sweet than funny, in my opinion. But who doesn't love a little fluffiness now and then? X3**

 **Well, be sure to leave a review! :D**


End file.
